


Sometimes It Was Burdensome To Be Someone’s Entire World

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Chuck - Freeform, season fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam launches into an aspect of their relationship which is usually fenced off as 'chick-flick' territory, but Dean's reaction surprises the younger man.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Sometimes It Was Burdensome To Be Someone’s Entire World

As the miles flew by, Sam fiddled ostensibly with his phone, but his mind was elsewhere. Things with Chuck were becoming desperate. They still didn’t have a way of defeating him, so maybe it was time to put some things in perspective, at least between himself and Dean.  
With a flexing of his shoulders, Sam prepared himself to tackle the touchy issue.

“You killed death for me, Dean. If we found ourselves in the same situation would you do the same to Billie?”  
His question caught Dean unprepared and the older man frowned. “Why are you asking me this Sam?”

“Just… At times I think of all the things that you’ve done for me, Dean. I...I don’t think I’m worth it.”

With a deep sigh, Sam launched into a discussion that was way more than chick-flick territory. It was fucking explosive.

“I know you love me, Dean but sometimes even those who love need to let go. There's no guarantee that we’re going to be able to defeat Chuck, but I want you to understand that If sacrificing me in some way can help stop him, you haven’t to hesitate.”

For a moment there was silence, then Dean pulled the car brusquely into the side of the road.  
Swiveling around on the seat until his back was against the door, he stared at his brother, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“You know I love you?” he repeated making quotation marks in the air while repeating the words. “No, Sam, let’s get this straight. I don’t just love you. You are my ENTIRE world. Killing you is akin to destroying the universe. And to answer your question about Billie, I’d kill any of the motherfuckers for you, Sam, from demons to angels, to Billie to Chuck himself.” 

Dean’s voice vibrated with anger and hurt. Anger that Sam would offer his life once again and hurt that he’d question Dean’s love for him.

Despite Sam telling himself that it wasn’t the answer he should be hearing; he felt a warmth fill him. He realized he was being a hypocrite, for he would've given the same reply if the question had been addressed to him.

However, the stubbornness that was integral to Sam Winchester, had to compound the issue. “What we feel for each other can’t be pitted against the well-being of billions of people whose lives would be snuffed out if Chuck succeeds...”

But Dean didn’t let him finish. Even in the tight confines of the front seat, he pulled his brother to him.

“What I feel for you is the only thing that’s important, Sammy. I’ve cried over you, killed for you, lied for you, suffered, and died for you. Do you think I wouldn’t let worlds burn for you? If you believe that then you’ve never really understood me.”

Sam’s eyes were wide at the passionate reaction his words had provoked. Dean was gazing at him as if he was seeing him for the first time and Sam stared back into the green eyes that he’d looked into ever since his first childhood memories, enthralled by the love that shone forth from them.

When it happened it seemed so natural, so inevitable. Impulsively, Dean leaned forward and grazed his brother’s lips with his own, and Sam, instead of pulling back in surprised discomfort, grabbed him in a tight embrace, the grazing of lips becoming a frenzied, needy, passionate kiss as Sam took control and ravaged his brother’s mouth. 

A sigh of pure pleasure managed to escape Dean’s lips as he surrendered completely to Sam's onslaught. His body thrummed like a celestial harp, sensations such as he’d never experienced playing through him like a symphony.

A part of his mind wanted to analyze why he’d kissed Sam in the first place and why Sam had reacted as he had, but the only thing that his body desired to dwell on was the feeling of completion, of finally being able to show Sam how much he loved him, that there were no boundaries, no taboos.

As he trembled with pleasure and desire at the fire in Sam’s kisses, he also experienced a note of fear.  
His entire essence confirmed, as if he hadn’t already known, that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Sam, nobody he wouldn’t kill if he had to; even Castiel and Jack, his mind added with a spike of guilt.

When they pulled apart, still incredulous at what had just happened, Sam gave him an ulterior motive to rejoice.  
“I’ll kill anyone who touches you too, Dean. Let them come for us. If we die, we die together, if we live, we live together.” 

And before Dean could even hazard an answer, Sam’s lips found his mouth once more and a two-man heaven was duly reborn inside the shelter of the Impala’s black body.


End file.
